howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
In Dragons We Trust (transcript)
Transcript (Hiccup falls through the sky, relaxed) Hiccup (v.o.): As you fly through life it's always good to know who you can trust... and who you can't. (Toothless catches him in the air) Hiccup: Nice catch, bud. A little close... Hiccup (v.o.): I know I can always count on Toothless. And it's important for him to know... that no matter what... he can count on me. Hiccup: (Talking to Fishlegs) It's your turn. Jump! Fishlegs: I don't want to jump! I-! Hiccup: You have to believe she's gonna catch you! It's a trust exercise. Fishlegs: I like to do my trusting on the ground, thank you very much! Snotlout: Like this, chicken-legs. WHOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! (Snotlouts falls off Hookfang. Hookfang flies on, seemingly oblivious that his rider just fell off his back) Tuffnut: So... should we mention something to Hookfang? Ruffnut: Let me sleep on it. Astrid: Hookfang! Get him! Snotlout: (Falling through the air.) Not feeling the trust! (Hookfang catches Snotlout very close to the ground, but is not able to pull up in time) Snotlout: AH! COMIN' IN TOO HOT! AHH! (Snotlout and Hookfang crash through Mildew's roof) Snotlout: Mildew! (Snotlout and Hookfang shoot out of the hole in Mildew's roof they just made) Mildew: You'll pay for this! Hiccup: Oh, something tells me we're gonna hear about this... (Later that evening in the Haddock House, Stoick puts a shingle down on the table) Hiccup: Shingle again? Didn't we have roofing material for dinner last night? It was an accident, Dad. I'm sure Mildew's making it sound worse than it is. Stoick: A dragon and a huge, obnoxious boy crashed through his roof... twice! Hiccup: Well, sure, it sounds bad if you're gonna... stick to the facts. Stoick: Of all the houses on the island, a dragon had to crash through Mildew's! You know he hates dragons more than anyone else! Hiccup: I know...You might wanna talk to him about his attitude. Stoick: Listen to me, Hiccup. I gave you the responsibility of training those dragons. Everyone knows that! All eyes are upon you son. Whatever those beasts do reflects on you. And whatever you do reflects on me. Hiccup: I'm sorry, Dad. You're right. Stoick: You and your friends are gonna go back to Mildew's and fix that roof. Without your dragons! Hiccup: Got a break there, bud. Stoick: Ah! Not so fast! Aren't you forgetting something? (Takes off his boots and hands them to Hiccup) It's Boot Night! They need to be aired out. Hiccup: UGH! I think it's going to take more than air. (Hiccup puts Stoick's boots outside their door, while the other Dragon Riders are doing the same) Fishlegs: Uck. I hate boot night! Tuffnut: Why is his left foot always so much smellier than his right? Snotlout: Oh, no... (The villagers' boots disappear during the night. The next morning they discover them missing) Stoick: (Reaches for his boots outside the door.) Where are my boots? (Gobber, Mulch, and Bucket walk up bare foot) Stoick: Where are your boots? Gobber: They've all been stolen! Every last one! Bucket: Oh! That explains why me feet are so cold. Mulch: Who could have done such a thing? Mildew: All I know is that they left a mighty big footprint. (Points at dragon footprints in the snow with his cane) Fishlegs: Oh! Those are Hideous Zippleback tracks. You can tell by the half-moon shaped arches. That's Dragon 101 guys, I don't gotta fill you in on that. Hiccup: So, a dragon walked through here - a Zippleback, according to my friend, Fishlegs. But that doesn't mean he took everyone's boots. Mildew: Well, there's just one way to find out. Follow the footprints. (Everyone follows the footprints to the Arena, where Barf and Belch are sleeping covered in the villagers' boots) Hiccup: So there's a bunch of boots piled around a Zippleback. That doesn't mean- Okay, fine, he took the boots. Viking #1: How are we supposed to do any work in this weather without our boots? Viking #2: This is outrageous! Mildew: Now, how long before something's done about these creatures, Stoick? How much more can we stand?! Gobber: Listen to yourselves. "My feet are cold!" You're Vikings! Everything is cold! I'll fix your boots for ya. You'll be back to work in no time. Stoick: You all heard Gobber. You'll be getting your boots back as good as new. Mildew: That's it? No consequence for these dragons? Stoick: They took our boots, Mildew. The world isn't coming to an end! Mildew: Oh, don't be so sure. Dragons are wild beasts. There's no telling what else they'll do behind our sleeping backs. Hiccup: They don't destroy things on purpose! Mildew: Bah! Hiccup: But you do have a point, Mildew. Mildew: Uh-whuh? Hiccup: (Raises voice to address crowd.) They are wild animals. And they need us to keep an eye on them. And rest assured we will do just that! (Whispers to Barf and Belch, annoyed.) Will you get out of there? (The dragon leaves the Arena) (Scene switches to the large catapult on Berk, where the Dragon Riders are standing) Hiccup: We're going on night patrol. Tuffnut: Night patrol! I love it! What is it? Hiccup: It's where we patrol... at night. To keep an eye on the Dragons. Make sure they don't get blamed for anything else. Fishlegs: Um, have you cleared this with our parents? Because some of us might not be allowed out after a certain hour. Snotlout: Not allowed? Or afraaaaid? Fishlegs: Hey! Things happen after dark. Hiccup: Guys! We have to do this. You heard Mildew. He wants the Dragons banished. Ruffnut: Permission to shoot first and ask questions later? Tuffnut: Permission to skip the question? Hiccup: We're just patrolling! No one is shooting anyone! Tuffnut: I have a question. What's fun about that?! Astrid: It's not supposed to be fun. It's a "Hiccup" idea. Hiccup: Exactly. What? (That evening, the Dragon Riders patrol the village and visit with villagers. Astrid and Snotlout wear a sash that says "D.U.M.B") Astrid: (Knocks on a neighbor's door.) Hello, sir! (Sees the neighbor's face.) Ah, umm, ah--ma'am. My name is Astrid, and I'm with the Dragon United Monitoring Brigade. Woman: D.U.M.B? Astrid: Yes. That is correct. Not my idea... But it is easy to remember. If you have any dragon-related problems, contact us. Just cup a hand on either side of your mouth and at the top of your lungs yell... (Woman shuts the door on her face.) DUMB. (Scene switches to Snotlout elsewhere in the village. Gobber comes out of the darkness) Snotlout: Halt! Who goes there?! Gobber: Take a wild guess. Snotlout: I don't think I like your attitude. Gobber: Right back at ya. Snotlout: Yeah... but I'm the one with the sash. Gobber: Let me take a closer look at that. (Inspects Snotlout's sash.) "D.U.M.B"? Well, that suits you. Snotlout Okay, I think we're done here. (Scene changes to Fishlegs and Meatlug walking down the street. The Twins are hiding while they make scary shadows on the ground) Fishlegs: Oh! What was that? (Sees shadows. Then sees a dragon shadow as Hookfang appears behind the Twins. Both Fishlegs and Meatlug run away. Hookfang moves on before the Twins realize he was there) Tuffnut: Whoa... Ruffnut: Whoa. Both: Did you see me scare him? Ruffnut: No, I scared him! Tuffnut: No, I scared him! Ruffnut: No me! Tuffnut: No, no, no! Hey! Ugh! Ruffnut: It was me! I did it! Tuffnut: Clearly me! (Scene changes over to Hiccup on Toothless flying over the village) Hiccup: Well, Mildew will be happy to know what dragons do at night: they sleep, like everyone else. (Meanwhile, someone or something enters the empty Great Hall and slashes up tapestries, walls, and pillars during the night) (The next morning the villagers find the damage) Stoick: Who could have done such a thing? Fishlegs: Oh, it looks like a dragon to me! Hiccup: We don't know for sure, Fishlegs... Fishlegs: Sure, we do. Look at these claw marks. It was obviously a Monstrous Nightmare. The spacing of the talons is dead on. Hiccup: (Sarcastic) Once again, thank you, Fishlegs! Fishlegs: Oh, stop, it's just basic stuff. Astrid: But how could this happen? We had every dragon accounted for at all times! Right, guys? Snotlout: When you say, "at all times," and "every dragon," what exactly do you mean? Hiccup: Okay, what happened, Snotlout? Snotlout: Well, I was detaining a suspect who wasn't showing sufficient respect to the sash. (Glares at Gobber) Gobber: I think I showed sufficient respect to a sash that says "D.U.M.B." Astrid: We've got to change that name. Snotlout: Anyways, as I was questioning said suspect, Hookfang may have, and I'm not saying he did, but it is possible he wandered off for a few... Ruffnut: Seconds? Tuffnut: Minutes? Snotlout: Hours. Tuffnut: Oh, that's way longer than minutes. Mildew: (Bursts into the Great Hall.) Oh, no, it's true! The Great Hall! So many memories. My three weddings, their three funerals. Oh, the funerals! Gobber: A dragon must have gone on a rampage. I hate to say it, Stoick, but you're going to have to- Stoick: I know what has to be done, Gobber. Mildew: So do I! Stoick: Starting tonight, every night, I want all the dragons put in the Academy under lock and key. Mildew: What? That's it? Look what they did! Hiccup: This just doesn't make any sense! A dragon wouldn't just come in here and destroy the place! I mean, none of the food was even touched! Stoick: I don't know why dragons do what they do, but I'm not going to let them do any more damage. (Scene changes to the Dragon Riders flying overhead to the Arena with Stoick and Gobber looking on below) Gobber: You had to cage the Dragons, Stoick. You had no choice. Stoick: I know. But to Hiccup, when I punish them, I'm punishing him. Gobber: Yeah, that boy thinks the dragons can do no wrong. Stoick: I just hope he understands that while a father does what's best for his son, a Chief must do what's best for the village. (The Riders are in the Arena, putting the dragons to bed in the cages there) Fishlegs: (Singing to the tune of 'Hush Little Baby') Sleep, little Meatlug in your bed, where yummy little boulders dance in your head. (Meatlug rejects sadly.) That usually works! Our whole bedtime routine is upset! She won't even lick my feet, thanks to- Snotlout: Watch it, Fishlegs! At least my dragon doesn't need a lullaby and a blanky. Ruffnut: Actually, it's your fault that all our dragons have to sleep in jail. Tuffnut: Yeah. You don't see our dragon going on a rampage and wrecking stuff. (Barf and Balch smash a wooden box.) Well, not any good stuff. Hiccup: I don't think a dragon wrecked the Great Hall or stole the boots. Astrid: None of us wants to believe it either, Hiccup, but you saw the proof. Hiccup: What proof? You saw the footprints, too. They were supposed to be made by a Zippleback, but they were no deeper than mine. Look at these! I could lie down in them! Fishlegs: Well, there could be a lot of explanations why a dragon made shallow footprints. Ruffnut: Like, hello, he was trying to be sneaky? Astrid: Alright. Well, how do you explain the Great Hall? (Barf and Belch and Hookfang snap at each other. Hookfang flares up in irritation.) Hiccup: Snotlout, do something about him, please? We're trying to think over here. Tuffnut: Yeah, I gave up thinking. Never been happier. Hiccup: Snotlout! Snotlout: I'm not the boss of him. He always does that when he gets angry! Hiccup: (Sees Hookfang leave a charred footprint on the stone.) Or goes on a rampage. That's how I can explain the Great Hall! I've got to tell my dad about this! (Jumps on Toothless and flies out of the arena to find his father) (Scene changes to Hiccup in the Great Hall with Stoick talking to him. It is nighttime. Toothless rests outside the door by himself.) Hiccup: Just hear me out, Dad. When a Monstrous Nightmare gets mad, his whole body bursts into flames. Look at these walls! Not one single scorch mark. Stoick: Hiccup, until I have solid proof that it was something else, the dragons stay where they are. (Toothless hears some suspicious knocking in the armory. He goes in to investigate, just as a barrel explodes in flames. The entire building catches on fire and Toothless rushes out.) Crowd: Fire, fire! Stoick: The armory! Grab some buckets! (Sees Toothless standing nearby.) Toothless? Viking Man: It was him! He set the armory on fire! Viking Woman: How dare he? Hiccup: Toothless? (After the fire is put out) Stoick: Every one of our weapons... gone! Gobber: Prudence! My poor darling, I'm so sorry. You should've had a long, blood-letting life. Mildew: She didn't have to die, Gobber. Hiccup's dragon left us utterly defenseless. Hiccup: Dad, you know Toothless wouldn't do this. Mildew: Sure, listen to your boy, Stoick. That's what got us into this mess! (Leans in to whisper in Hiccup's ear.) See what happens when you leave your Dragon all alone to wait outside? Hiccup: What did you say? Gobber: Sadie! Oh, I guess your throat-slicing days are over. Stoick: These dragons have done too much damage. It's not longer safe to have them on Berk. I want them gone. Hiccup: WHAT?! Mildew: Finally! Stoick: Round them up, and take them all to Dragon Island. Stoick: By the end of the day tomorrow, there will be no more dragons on Berk! Mildew: Oh, what a glorious day that will be. Party at my house! Don't forget, boy. Right after you drop off your dragon, you'll be fixing my roof. Hiccup: This is wrong... Astrid: I know, it's horrible. It's the worst day of my life... Hiccup: No, Astrid. Something here doesn't add up. Fishlegs: All I know is I'm losing my dragon. Hiccup: For now, yeah. Okay, but I-I just need time to fix this. Snotlout: What are you talking about? It's over. Ruffnut: Forget it, it's over. Tuffnut: Yeah, forget it. (The next day, a ship sails to Dragon Island with the Dragon Riders flying overhead. They land on the coastline. Each Rider says goodbye to their dragons.) Astrid: I'm gonna miss you... Fishlegs: Okay, Meatlug. There's plenty of rocks if you get hungry... and don't eat any limestone. You know it doesn't agree with you. Snotlout: Be strong, buddy. I know you're gonna miss me- (Hookfang runs off chasing a seagull) Snotlout: Okay. He's crying... he's crying on the inside! Hiccup: (Removes Toothless' saddle.) I'll be back for you. I promise. No, bud. You've gotta stay here, and take care of the other dragons. It's gonna be okay, Toothless. Trust me... (Leaves saddle nearby under a rock) (The Dragon Riders sail away from the island on the ship, leaving the dragons behind) Hiccup: There's something Mildew said that I can't stop thinking about.... h-he said, "see what happens when you leave your dragon to wait outside?" He knew Toothless wasn't with me just before the armory fire. Astrid: So...? Hiccup: So... so, he lives on the other side of the island. What was he doing in town? And how would he know where we were before the fire? Astrid: You really think he set that fire? Hiccup: I think he did all of it. And I think he did it so my dad would get rid of all the dragons. Astrid: That's a pretty serious accusation. How are you gonna prove it? (Scene changes to later where Hiccup is alone at Mildew's house repairing the roof. He slips inside to look around.) Hiccup: (Looking at portraits on the wall) Wife...wife...wife... Hmm....well, Mildew definitely has a type. (shudders]} in a pot then gags (Hiccup finds a pair of Zippleback foot markers and a Monstrous Nightmare claw ) Hiccup: What the...? (Hears Mildew coming and hides) Mildew: I'm home, ladies! Mildew: What's that you say...? Nothing? Perfect. (Mildew grabs the Zippleback boots and claw stick) Mildew: Ah, these served us well, didn't they, Fungus? Shame we have to get rid of them. (Goes outside and throws them over a cliff into the sea, as Hiccup witnesses it) Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Transcripts